


Ojos de perrito

by Lightning_kal



Series: Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Boy Derek, M/M, No Derek No, Puppy eyes Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_kal/pseuds/Lightning_kal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo para prevenir corrió las cortinas bajo la atenta mirada de un alfa enojado con un herido orgullo.<br/>Es solo por precaución.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ojos de perrito

**Author's Note:**

> "Teen Wolf" así como sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor Jeff DavisyMTV.
> 
> Los perros aparentemente no pueden sentir culpa, la carita de arrepentimiento y los famosos "ojos de perrito" son una respuesta de evasiva a conflictos que el can aprendió de nosotros.
> 
> Paradójicamente si pueden sentir celos. Así que los perros son incluso más manipuladores que los gatos, quien lo diría.
> 
> Continuación de "El perro culpable".
> 
> Con un renovado amor a mi Beta le agradezco su paciencia y su tiempo que me dedica aun estando en fechas como estas. gracias Nochedeinvierno13-Friki

No, esos ojos no funcionaban en Stiles. No funcionan cuando Scott los usa, tampoco le funcionan al caniche del vecino. Obviamente que tampoco le funcionan a Derek Hale.

Aun así está parado frente la ventana observando a Derek poner la más lastimosa cara de perrito regañado, soltando un gemido de tristeza al verse fuera de la habitación del adolecente.

Recargando su palma contra el cristal:

—Stiles, de verdad lo siento. Déjame entrar, hace frio aquí fuera.

Por un minuto reconsidero el dejarlo pasar, pero no, en lugar de eso puso el seguro de la ventana.

—Stiles… —Un gruñido profundo vibró contra la ventana.

—Olvídale Hale, esos ojos no funcionan conmigo.

Si, esos ojos nunca han funcionado con él, pero, por que exponerse.

Solo para prevenir corrió las cortinas bajo la atenta mirada de un alfa enojado con un herido orgullo.

Es solo por precaución.


End file.
